


All's Fair in Love and War

by ultramarcypan



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Language, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramarcypan/pseuds/ultramarcypan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laser tag is serious business, and Licht has no intention of losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Is now the part where I admit that I love the Greed Pair? Because I do. I love the Greed Pair.

“We’re losing,” Tetsu informs them all, as if they aren’t acutely aware of the digital scoreboard blinking brightly in the middle of the room. Even in the darkness of the room, it’s easy to make out the red team has roughly 10,000 more points than the blue team.

“You don’t say, Sendagaya,” Misono says through gritted teeth. He’s hunched over on the ground, wheezing heavily, fake plastic gun clutched tightly to his chest. “Whose idea was it to play this idiotic game in the first place?” He demands, glancing up at his teammates. Mahiru gives him a sheepish smile and scratches the back of his neck.

“That would be me,” he says, extending his hand down to Misono. The Alicein heir hesitates for a moment before accepting it, letting Mahiru tug him to his feet with a grunt. “To be fair, I didn’t actually think they’d be doing this well,” he admits. “Hugh is so tiny, you said Lily isn’t good at fighting and Kuro...is, well, Kuro.”

“Yes, well,” Misono drawls, dusting himself off. “You failed to take Greed into account in your master plan.” He points back at the scoreboard, where Hyde’s name is blinking at them as the top scorer from the red team.

As if he were summoned, there’s the ‘fwoosh’ of a shot heading towards them and Tetsu dives in front of Misono to take the hit. His vest starts blinking, and he heads back to their base with a sigh to regenerate his health. A cheery laugh cuts through the room, and a familiar figure sporting an orange vest is charging towards them.

“If that shit rat is the reason we lose, I’m going to kill him,” Licht growls as they all dive for cover. His grip on his gun tightens, and the plastic squeaks in protest at the harsh treatment. Two more shots ring out above their heads, and Mahiru peaks cautiously around the wall they’re hiding behind.

“I think he’s by himself,” he informs the other two. “I don’t see anyone else around.”

“Good,” Licht says viciously. He hoists his gun up on his shoulder, a fierce light in his eyes. “I’m going to take him out.”

“That’s a suicide mission!” Misono protests but quiets down at the glare Licht levels at him.  
“He’ll shoot you before you get anywhere near him,” he continues with a click of his tongue.

“No, he won’t,” is the calm response. Licht shifts his weight from leg to leg, body tensing with anticipation. “You two just need to cover me.”

“What _exactly_ are you going to do?” Mahiru asks, leaning in.

“I told you,” Licht says. “I’m going to go shoot that shit rat.” Before Mahiru can ask any more questions, he takes off at a sprint towards the next wall to hide behind. Several shots ring out but he dodges all of them, skidding to a halt right in front of cover.

Misono and Mahiru respond with a few shots of their own, and Licht can hear his Servamp swearing nearby. He darts from one wall to the next, luring Hyde away from his teammates over to a more secluded part of the laser tag area. In the distance, he can just hear a few more shots go off and assumes that either Lily or Hugh has come to assist his Servamp. None of them have seen Kuro since the game started.

His Servamp takes another shot at him as Licht dives for cover behind a pillar, pressing his back up against it.

“Come out, come out Lich-tan~” Hyde croons, slowly advancing towards the pillar Licht had been hiding behind. “I promise I’ll be merciful.” With an abrupt step, he rounds the corner of the pillar, only to be yanked forward forcibly. “What--!”

“You’re a pain in the ass, you demon,” Licht breaths, shoving Hyde back against the wall. Take completely off guard, Hyde doesn’t have the sense to struggle and lets himself be pinned down. His Eve is less than five centimeters from him, and his brain is having trouble keeping up. “I refuse to let you win,” Licht continues, staring Hyde down hard.

Hyde opens his mouth to respond but is stopped by Licht pressing his lips down forcefully on his own. He drops his gun as he flounders under his Eve, caught totally by surprise. It falls to the floor with a clatter and Licht kicks it away, never once backing down from the kiss.

Hyde is just starting to accept the strangeness of the situation and the pleasant warmth of Licht’s lips against his own when the sound of a gun firing makes him jump. The laser tag vest he has on vibrates harshly, and the lights on it blink, signifying he’s out of health. Licht pulls away, a satisfied smile on his face and his gun held firmly in his hands.

“You _shot_ me,” Hyde says, betrayal in his voice. “How could you Angel-chan?!” His voice raises in pitch at the end of the sentence, and his eyes are wide and watery.

Licht steps away from his Servamp, heading back over towards his teammates. “ _Image of Greed, why should I hold my peace?_ ” He quotes smugly. Hyde’s jaw drops.

“Lich-tan, you did not just say that,” Hyde says, glaring at the other. “How dare you twist Shakespeare’s words like that?” Licht lets out a snort of laughter, glancing back over his shoulder at his wounded Servamp.

“Are you gonna be the one to stop me, shit rat?” He challenges, eyes burning, and Hyde is struck by the beauty and grace of his Eve in that moment. His breath hitches in his throat and for once in his life words fail him. Licht turns back around and walks off, leaving Hyde very confused and very much starstruck.

*

They end up winning the match, but only because Hyde seems too dazed to aim properly anymore. When his teammates ask about it, all Licht does is smirk and Hyde turns a suspicious shade of red. “It’s like he was in a different world,” Mahiru says, looking vaguely concerned. “What happened between you two?”

“ _The stroke of death is as a lovers pinch, which hurts and is desired,_ ” Licht offers as an explanation and Hyde chokes on air behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> The lines that Licht says in italics are actual Shakespeare quotes. The first one is a slightly amended version of a line from King Henry VI and the second one is from Anthony and Cleopatra. This is the benefit of being an English major.


End file.
